


无题

by GrandBaguette



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 多年前的一篇黄文。





	无题

天气尚冷的时候，七濑遥会经常在晚上跑到鲛柄学园的游泳馆。通常赶在老师之前，第一个发现他的是松冈凛，两个人会比一场，然后像今天这样，如果是凛的室友不在的晚上，他们会回到凛的寝室。  
他们维持这样的床伴关系有一段时间了，这始于最初的那个晚上，凛再一次先于遥碰到了终点，却仍显得气愤，拉起遥的泳镜瞪着他。那样的表情像是瞪视着有深仇大恨的敌人，然而遥知道他不是，他不是。只是他仍然不知道如何安慰面前的人，最终他荒唐地选择了一个亲吻。因为凛靠得太近，他只是不自觉，遥拿这个为自己开脱。  
两个人的第一次也就在鲛柄的游泳馆里。青春期的男生技术十分笨拙，亲吻的时候闻到的全是刺鼻的消毒水味，爱抚的动作因为水的阻力显得更像是搔痒，两个人为了争上下位浪费了不少时间，最后凛莫名其妙地妥协了，遥甚至有一瞬间怀疑对方是否别有用心，泳池的水作为润滑剂明显不合格，遥在进入的时候弄的凛疼的要死，为此他自己也得到了背上几道见血的抓痕。尽管第一次仓促又短暂，但让两人回忆当时的情景的话，那一定是“棒透了。”。  
事实上遥不太理解凛甘心屈于自己身下的原因，不过他并不在乎，他只是做自己想做的事，或许凛也抱着同样的想法。  
有了第一次就会让第二次、第三次更加顺利直接，以至于久而久之遥简直搞不清楚他来鲛柄到底是为了游泳，还是做爱。做爱，遥在心里再次默念这个单词，仍然觉得脸红心跳。对于高中生来说，他们的关系早就超出了自己身份应有的，太过危险又火辣，遥可不想以后在比赛中见到对方的时候自己当着所有人的面硬起来。  
但他就是忍不住，忍不住在凛刚挂上寝室的锁就把他按在门板上接吻。凛的嘴唇薄而富有弹性，遥喜欢变着方式地挤压、吸吮它们，直到它们变得通红。凛不擅长舌吻，不如说他的舌头有些僵硬，因此遥捏着对方的下巴长驱直入，舔对方的牙龈，逗弄他的舌头但就是不让他抢回主导权，遥也是最近才学会这个的。凛意外地容易脸红，一吻结束后他的呼吸紊乱，红着脸，而且从眼睛中能看出一丝恼怒。遥觉得好笑，然后再度把对方拉进吻里。  
“凛。”遥贴着他的嘴唇低声说。遥喜欢这样叫凛的名字：“…凛。”他吻着凛的脖子，扒掉他刚穿好的衣服。凛喘着气从喉咙里挤出一丝声音，有些沙哑，刚好能激起遥为数不多的好胜心。扯开对方裤子的时候遥发现凛里面什么都没穿，太过刺激以至于他的动作停顿了下来。  
然后他听到上方传来凛的一声闷笑。  
遥会让凛为这个付出代价的。两个人相互推搡着向床靠近，期间凛趁着机会把遥剥光，他们在书桌边绊了一下，在床边绊了一下，直到凛的小腿撞到床沿，而遥把他整个人按进床垫里。  
遥在对方的脖子上留下齿印，抓着他的腰让两个人的下体相互摩擦。凛的脖子很敏感，朝那里呼气的话会让他缩起肩膀，亲吻则会让他颤抖。遥含住对方耳后的肌肤吸吮，留下一个刚好能被头发盖住的红痕。  
“嗯……遥…”凛瑟缩起来，被遥按住肩膀。  
“…凛。”遥近距离地仔细观察着凛眯起的眼睛，显示着它们的主人现在有多么渴望。  
他们再一次接吻。遥的手摸上凛的下体。“凛，想被摸哪里？”  
“闭嘴…!”  
遥没有再说话，而是握住凛的阴茎，满意地听到拔高声调的呻吟。  
“遥，你……啊啊…”  
“什么？”  
“唔…”阴茎被骨节分明的手来回抚弄——遥显然早已记住凛的敏感点，前端被揉搓，阴茎背面的缝被来回搔刮，这让凛绷紧了身体，然而遥的动作却和他本人一样不紧不慢，欲望被挑起却得不到释放让凛有些焦躁，他发现自己不自觉地挺胯在遥手中摩擦以获得快感。  
凛羞耻地用手背盖住眼睛:“快、快点……”  
“嗯。”遥在他看不到的地方笑了，在他肩膀埋下头，吻出不明显的浅痕，一边用力地捏了他的阴茎，一边托起他的膝盖窝打开他的腿，顺着内侧敏感的皮肤抚摸到穴口。  
穴口突然被触碰让凛弓起了身子。“等等…!”他挣扎着侧过身子，伸手在床下摸索被随意乱丢的衣服，搞出不小的声响。裤子口袋里滚落出一瓶润滑剂，凛把它丢给遥。  
“随身带着它，”遥这次在凛的面前笑了，“期待？”  
“怎么可能啊…!”凛咬着牙朝着遥挥拳，被遥偏头躲开。遥用鼻子蹭过凛伸过来的手臂，使得凛瞬间缩回手，而且脸更红了。  
遥把润滑剂挤在凛的下体。冰凉的液体让凛变得又湿又滑，遥把液体在凛的屁股上晕开，向内部探入一根手指，凛为这个闭上眼轻轻颤抖。  
“唔…遥……”异物感让凛有点不安地抓住遥的肩膀，遥安慰地亲吻他的脸，然后增加了手指的数量。两根手指在凛体内探动、旋转，甚至轻轻撑开内壁，让凛随着动作呻吟。  
“嗯啊…唔……啊…够了，遥…进来……”  
“…你会疼的。”  
“进来……”  
遥抽出手指，把指尖沾上的液体蹭在凛的穴口，然后扶着自己的阴茎挺入。凛发出一声长叹，说不疼都是假的，但他真的开始享受这个了。凛喘着气放松自己，遥进入得很慢，因此凛可以感受到自己的身体被一点一点撑开，直到完全填满。凛的体内火热又柔软，遥能感觉到内壁紧紧地包裹着自己的阴茎，随着呼吸轻轻挤压。遥开始试着动一动，然后很快地加快了频率。  
凛首先感觉到的就是疼痛，然后快感一波一波涌上来。遥已经可以准确地每一次抽插都刺到他的敏感点，凛很快被捅得软了腰。“啊…啊……遥…那里……”  
“嗯，舒服么？”遥把凛的腿架到自己腰上。凛根本羞于回答也没法好好回答，他只能用腿环住遥的腰部，抓紧身下的床单，身体随着动作像暴风中的小船一样晃动。快感像电流一般窜过脊柱，凛的阴茎硬得发疼，急切地需要抚摸，遥却对它不管不顾。凛有些焦急，而他大概永远也不会知道遥是故意的。遥握着他的胯抽动阴茎，因为凛焦急的扭动感到满足。  
“啊啊………遥!…遥……嗯啊…”  
“凛…”遥再度弯下腰贴近，两个人的气息混在一起，鼻子里全是对方的味道，这让两个人简直到了高潮。  
他们接吻，因为下身的动作凛咬破了遥的嘴唇，而遥继续大幅度地抽动，他们的牙齿磕碰在一起，遥把舌头伸进来的时候凛闷哼着射了出来。遥在抽插几下之后把滚烫的精液射在凛体内，凛因为这个不停颤抖，然后他们分开一些距离，逐渐平静下来。  
遥和凛不是恋人，也没法说他们是朋友，毕竟你没见过几乎不怎么问候，交谈也几乎像是争吵，然而却经常能搞上床去的朋友。他们谁也没对谁说过爱，却熟悉对方身体的每一个细节，做爱的时候默契得不像是高中生。  
凛去洗澡的时候遥翻看着他的书桌，只有课本，以及几张比赛时的照片，并不是和遥他们的合影，那上面的人遥不认识，有点无聊。而遥去冲澡回来的时候，凛已经在床上躺下，床单换过了新的，衣服也叠好放在一边。  
遥在凛的床上躺下，两个人面对着面。  
“你倒是给我回家啊。”凛的声音有些不耐烦。  
“太晚了。”遥有点理直气壮。  
“…切。”  
两个人以极近的距离对视着，陷入沉默。看着凛的眼睛和里面自己的倒影，遥想到了水，想到了真琴、渚他们，想到了将来自己的队伍和凛的队伍在比赛上遇到的场景。然后他听到凛叹了口气，闭上眼睛说：  
“睡吧。”


End file.
